Immobilisation of an enzyme upon an electrode impedes conduction of electrons between the active site of the enzyme and the electrode. Electron carriers or mediators have been employed to overcome this disadvantage and to enhance the reliability and sensitivity of the electron transfer.
Mediator assisted biosensors do not give consistent results upon repeated use, especially those made by screen printing methods. Commercial products are designed for use once or twice only, after which they must be discarded.